


Stargazing Is Better With You

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Third-person Cyrus-centric pov, Traveling, cursing, galar region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Cyrus and Bennett are wild Pokémon who fall in love and end up traveling the world together
Relationships: Scorbunny/Vulpix(OCs)





	1. My Cave? No, Our Cave.

Cyrus looked up to the sky, the sun was starting to emerge. He shook himself off before getting up. He groomed his ears and face, having to sit down and reach back to groom his back and tail. His morning routine was nothing abnormal, except the usual chatter of his mother, and his littermates were nowhere to be found. Instead, he got the annoying greeting of a passerby. Cyrus stopped grooming in mild embarrassment. He was not a fan of his new neighbors, to say the least. Still, this was all he could do after being kicked out.

It was normal to be kicked out when deemed that you were old enough. He was one of the lucky ones, the humans that had bred them sold all his siblings. His mother had managed to help him escape. Cyrus had ended up on route 4, or at least that’s what the neighbors told him. There seemed to be quite a few Pikachus and Eevees around, all of which Cyrus had no intention of learning all their names. Occasionally, a trainer would pass by, Cyrus would hide as the human would do their thing. Many passed through route 4 to get to Turffield Stadium. The majority were over-excited, naïve, bright-eyed 10-year olds.

It’s not that Cyrus was bitter and didn’t want to have a trainer, rather that he wanted to experience the world before he settled down. This time was no different than other times, a kid ran out of the mines and Cyrus went to his usual hiding spot. He watched as the trainer threw out his first Pokémon, a Grookey who looked blissfully calm for someone who was about to fight. Grookey took a beating as Pikachu electrocuted his ass real quick. Next out was a Vulpix, Cyrus watched in amazement as Vulpix swiftly dug under the ground before jumping back up in front of Pikachu and hitting him square in the snout. Pikachu retaliated, using Spark. Vulpix managed to evade being paralyzed and his trainer cheered him on.

Cyrus found himself completely focused on Vulpix’s movement and focus. Pikachu was struggling, on the brink of fainting. Vulpix’s trainer threw out a Poké ball and clapped his hands together praying Pikachu would sit still inside the ball. Vulpix escaped once his trainer wasn’t looking. He ran over to the bushes, not noticing Cyrus next to him. The fox watched with a little regret in his eyes as the kid picked up the Poké ball and attached it to his belt. “Bennett! Where’d you go? Bennett?” The trainer searched for him high and low. Cyrus spoke out of nowhere, “Bennett, is it? I can help you hide if you’d like.”

“Gah! Where the hell did you pop out from?” Bennett was apprehensive, squinting at the rabbit. “I was here the whole time, you just didn’t notice me.” Cyrus deadpanned. “Do you want help or what?” Bennett nodded and Cyrus motioned with his ears to follow him. He used all fours to get around faster and led him towards some rocks. He hopped up on a ledge and waited for Vulpix to join him on the edge. A few more hops up and they made it to Cryus’ cave-home. “It’s kind of makeshift because I only recently found it, but this is my home. Don’t make a mess.” He stands back up on his two legs and cleans off his paws. The cave wasn’t huge but it was spacious enough and cozy.

Bennett entered and examined the area. “It’s a nice home.” He noted simply. Cyrus held his paws together, admiring Vulpix. “Uh, you looked cool out there.” Bennett’s happiness wasn’t easily hidden, as all of his 6 tails wagged. He calmly thanked Cyrus. “Oh, my name is Cyrus by the way.” The white rabbit sat down across from him. “Nice to meet you, Cyrus.” A few moments of silence before Bennett asked a question, “So why’d you help me?” The Scorbunny giggled, “Well, uh, I guess it’s kinda shallow but I thought you looked cool. Why’d you run away from your trainer?”

Bennett frowned, “I don’t really like my trainer, or I should say I didn’t like him. He’s pretty aggressive towards his Pokémon and doesn't respect us even as animals, hell, even as living things.” He growled, “So, I gave him my best effort for my last battle with him. I hope he’ll learn to treat his Pokémon better.” They talked for a few hours until the sun finally began to set. “I’ll get us some food. Are you okay with some fruits and berries for today? I don’t eat meat.” Cyrus apologized for not having meat afterward. “Hey, it’s fine, I’m in your home anyway. I’m lucky to even be here.”

Cyrus ran a little further into the cave and rummaged through his food stash. He grabbed some Belue, Aguav, and Cheri berries, clutching them in his paws and padding back over. He gave Bennett some and enjoyed the berries happily nibbling on them. “Aw, you look so adorable eating.” Cyrus blushed, “I- uh thanks.” Bennett realized what he said and began eating his berries in peace. “Mm, these are really good.” He said, hoping to make it less awkward. They ate in silence and soon Cyrus told him to follow him outside. He plopped him down on the edge and Bennet sat next to him. “Look up.” They looked up to the sky, stars decorating the sky. The Vulpix’s mouth was agape, his eyes wide and overall just happy.

“You look adorable stargazing,” Cyrus murmured to him, similar to what Bennett said earlier. Bennet looked over, smiling. “Thank you.” After a few moments of staring, they turned away to try to suppress their blushes. Cyrus headed in first, “Make sure you get some sleep.” He curled up and fell asleep soon after. About half an hour later Bennett curled up a little ways away from him and tucked in his tails.


	2. Who Has Softer Fur?

A few weeks after Bennett moved into the cave, they were out getting food. Cyrus sniffed out the berries and hopped up to pull them down from trees while Bennett hunted smaller prey. “Nice catch!” Cyrus praised, having watched the fox skillfully catch a mouse. Once they got their food for the week, they chattered walking back to the cave. “I like living with you, even on the days we just lay around it’s fun. Way more fun. It’s much better than having to fight for my trainer.” Bennett smiled fondly and Cyrus returned the smile. “I agree, being with you is way better than living alone. Let’s stop talking all sentimental before I tear up.” He chuckled and they continued towards the cave.

They were getting along perfectly, quickly becoming friends. They both hid their feelings from the other, except for the occasional flirt that ended up with both flushed faces. The two were like two middle schoolers with their first crushes. Unspoken feelings consuming them.

Winter was beginning to close in on Galar, and while there were areas where it snowed, like Circhester and Crown Tundra, it didn’t snow on route 4. Today the wind kicked up, sending cold chills down their spines. They hurried home and stashed the food. “Woo, it’s starting to get cold out,” Bennet whispered and tucked his paws in. Cyrus nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath. ‘Cmon Cy, you got this, just lean against him and don’t say anything. If he asks just say it’s because it’s cold out.’ He encouraged himself in his head before sitting down next to Bennet and leaning against him. ‘His fur is so soft…’ He thought, closing his eyes.

Bennett tensed up, glancing over at the rabbit. ‘He looks so peaceful, I’ll leave him be.’ He smiled at the thought and wrapped a tail around him. They sat like that for a bit until Cyrus did fall asleep. Bennett only woke him up to eat, already having gotten them their dinner set up. “Eat up, then you can go back to sleep.” Cyrus ate slowly but nibbled on his berries nonetheless. Bennett gobbled down his 3 mice and licked his mouth clean. Their usual banter was replaced by a quiet dinner, but it was still nice.

Once Cyrus finished his berries, he hopped over to Bennet and buried his face in his fur. “Ah.. haha... Cyrus? You okay?” Bennett felt his cheeks warm up. “Yeah, your fur is just so soft though,” Cyrus muttered. “I’d argue your fur is the softest thing I’ve ever touched, my fur’s just… dull.” They went back and forth until Cyrus finally let Bennett win, in favor of just wanting to sleep. Once the rabbit was asleep, Bennett snuck out in search of logs. He noticed barely any Pokémon out. ‘Hm, they’re all probably hiding from the cold too.’ He thought, continuing to trot around searching.

It was a hassle to get all the logs up but he managed. Bennett arranged them all in a nice pile before gathering up some fire and lighting up the fire. The walls glowed from the light of the fire and warmed the cave. The fox watched as the fire danced here and there, the wind threatening to put it out completely at times. He laid back down with Cyrus, pulling him closer and smiling as he closed his eyes. He slept peacefully and warmly.

Cyrus woke up to the fire nearly out, he realized that Bennett must’ve been the one to set it up. He got their breakfast and nudged Bennett awake. The fox got up and yawned widely, his sharp teeth on full display. Cyrus ate his berries like usual, today Bennett had a bird instead. He removed all the feathers before eating it. “Hey I’ve been thinking, maybe after winter, we can leave here? Don’t get me wrong, I love it here, but I wanna travel all of Galar. With you. You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to of course!” Bennett looked for any kind of hate in Cyrus’ eyes, he didn’t want him to be angry with him.

Cyrus wasn’t sure what to think, his mind was telling him no but his heart screamed yes. He looked up to the Pokémon in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re such dummies lmao


	3. Corny Confessions

Cyrus opened his mouth and everything spilled out from then on. “Of course I want to come with you! I like you! I like you so much! I don’t want to be apart from you, even if we’ve only been together these few weeks. I feel like I’ve known you for an eternity. I know that sounds corny. I want to be by your side. Whether it be fighting, adventuring, sleeping, or whatever else. I… I don’t like to think of being without you.” His breathing was heavy, his nose was twitching quickly along with his rapid heartbeat. His eyes were focused on Bennett and nothing else.

The fox blushed and smiled. “Really? I feel the same way. The day I met you is probably the best day of my life. I never wish to part from you. Now c’mere, hug me you little fluffy cutie. We can be corny and lovey-dovey together.” Bennett’s tails wagged as Cyrus embraced him. He hugged back and held him close. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth and scents. Cyrus’ heart, breathing, and nose calmed after a few minutes. Bennett only let go to finish his bird, after which the two headed out to do some of their usual stargazing.

The wind was harsh, making them huddle closer to each other. “Hold on so I don’t just go flying!” Cyrus laughed as he said it. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold on just fine,” Bennet assured him. Soon the wind proved to be too much and they hightailed it back into the cave. Cyrus relit the fire, showing off his work to the Vulpix. “Hehe, you see? I can do it too!” He flexed his nonexistent biceps and smiled. “Of course, I’ll have you know my boyfriend is very talented.” Cyrus smiled at that, “Well I’ll have you know that my boyfriend is the fluffiest of them all!” The who’s softer contest started all over again, and again, Bennett won.

\------

Winter came and went, many cuddles and dinners under the stars. It was spring now, the cold wind that bothered them before now gone. “Hurry up Cy! We need to leave early to get there on time.” Bennet let out a sigh. “Where are we even going?” Cyrus called from inside the cave, busy putting all their food away. “I told you, we’re going through Turrfield, Route 5, and then we’ll meet up with Delilah in Hulbury. She brought her team with her, we’ll stay with them for a few days. It’ll take us a few days to get there anyway so c'mon let’s not dilly dally.” Cyrus finally dragged out his bag of food.

Bennett licked Cyrus’ cheek. “Let’s go now. Tell me if you get tired, mkay?” Cyrus nodded. The two said goodbye to their neighbors for one last time. Cyrus assured them they would be back some day, and he hoped his home would remain unoccupied in the meantime. The walk was long for the two, even with both on all fours. “Damn, short legs suck.” Bennett lowered his ears and complained. They stopped by a lake to make sure to stay hydrated. Bennett lapped up some water, telling Cyrus to drink a little bit. “How do you know that the water’s clean?” He eyed the water. The fox rolled his eyes and pushed Cyrus in.

Cyrus freaked out, flapping his arms and his head started to go under. Bennett ran and jumped in. He grabbed Cyrus’ scruff and pulled him ashore. He made sure his boyfriend was okay before starting to apologize profusely. He started crying and blubbering, “I’m really sorry, it’s my fault you almost died.” His tails were tucked and his ears pinned back. Cyrus coughed up some water and shook off. “Hey, hey, shh. You didn’t know, I’m okay.” He kissed his cheek, hugging him close. They were both dripping wet, but it didn’t matter at the time.

Cyrus got to be carried until they got to Turffield to make it up to him. Once they finally got there they waited to dry off before entering the stadium. “Woah… let’s watch the match going on!” Cyrus pulled him along and they headed upstairs. Cyrus helped Bennet get up onto the banister before hopping up himself. “This is kinda dangerous.” The Vulpix voiced, Cyrus shushing him to focus on the match. They cheered on the Grass trainer, despite being able to absolutely body all his Pokémon easily.

After the match, they stopped for some lunch. “Did you have fun?” Bennett asked, tearing some meat from his mouse. Cyrus nodded excitedly, “Mhm mhm! It was a really good match. Did you see when that poor kid got defeated? He looked so shocked.” He burst out into laughter. “Come on now, be nice to the kid. I’m sure he’ll come back better than ever.” They continued to eat before getting up and stretching. “Let’s get going.” They began jogging towards Route 5.

“So, are you excited?” Cyrus asked, his look wasn’t his usual. “Uh, yeah, Delilah and I have been friends since she moved here from Alola. I’m happy she has her own team.” The fox replied cheerily. “Hm, cool.” Bennett observed him, tackling him with a smile. “You’re jealous~ aren’t you?” Cyrus looked away, “I’m not jealous, shut up.” He nuzzled Cyrus’ face. “Don’t worry dumbass, I only like you. So don’t worry about me liking her like that okay?” Bennett let him get up, Cyrus seeming a little better. “Let’s go, we should find a place to sleep before the sun sets.”


End file.
